The Phantom of Titans tower
by Count R.P.Orlok
Summary: After the arrival of a dark figure, Raven finds herself in love with him. But as the two declare their love for each other, a Titans jealousy takes over and heshe attacks the figure. The figure is gone but his wrath is left over. Complete
1. Phantom appears

The Phantom of Titans Tower

Disclaimer:I dont own teen titans or The Phantom of the Opera. One true thing, i would rather own the Phantom then TT.

This is my first fanfic so any kinds of reviews are welcome.

Chapter One-Phantom

The alarm rang. "Damn that alarm!Why does it always have to ring at the worst times!" Cyborg yelled.

"Quit whining, Mad Mod is at the bank, lets go!" Robin wailed.

When the titans reached the bank, the police were cutting Mad Mod down because he was tied up to a streetlight and hanging. Strangely enough, there was no one around that could have tied him up with a mere rope. The titans were baffeled.

" Who stopped him?" Robin asked the police.

"We have absoulutley no clue, whoever did it must be a ghost or a real Houdini," the cop answered.

"Then it certainly wasnt the cops," Cyborg said as Mad Mod was being pushed into the cop car.

"Then who couldve done that to the Mad Mod?" Starfire asked out loud.

A booming voice rang throughout the rural area that came from atop one of the gargoyles on top of the bank. "That insolent whelp angered me, so i tied him up!"

"Ahhhh! Get me in , get me in!" Mad Mod screamed jumping into the police car slamming the door.

"Whos there?" Raven yelled. As if by Ravens question, a figure garbed in all black jumped from atop the gargoyle and landed at Ravens feet. At a glance, Raven noticed that this was a boy no older then 16, her age, he had long dark brown hair, and piercing brown eyes. He grabbed her hand and kissed it and hissed, "I am known as Phantom."

"Why did you stop Mad Mod?" Robin questioned.

"He tried to take my pendant," Phantom answered pulling out a pendant with a mask and a rose.

"Why did you come to Jump City?" BB asked.

"If you wish to know the details, I will explain over dinner," Phantom answered.

"Before we head back to the tower, do you have anything to do with criminals?" Robin questioned stupidly.

Phantom scowled and replied sarcastically, " If I just stopped a criminal, why would I be a criminal!"

"Well, that answers that question, now can we head back to the tower?" BB asked.

"Im going to cook, everyone loves my food," Phantom said.

"Just dont poison it," Robin said. Phantom scowled again and looked towards Raven, admiring her form, unbeknownst to him, she was doing the same to him.


	2. In the Kitchen

Chapter Two-In the Kitchen

First of which, I would like to thank those few who reviewed, anyone else, you can burn in hell for all I care if you dont review.

Phantom was busy in the kitchen preparing dinner for everyone. He had a roast beef with baked potatoes for everyone except for Beast Boy. "I wonder, should I give the green fool something that he would like or should i just shove the meat down his miscolored throat!" cackled Phantom in his mind. True, he would just love to do that but what would Raven think of that. Phantom decided against it even though in truth, Raven would laugh herself to death if Phantom did that, but he didnt exactly know that.

After Phantom put the roast in the oven and the soup to a boil, Phantom leaned against the cabinets and sighed. He wondered how he could impress Raven, after all, he was in love with her. "I would just love too..." Phantom thought as he begain thinking about taking Raven to see the plays that he loved, dancing with her atop the tallest building in the city, kissing her passionatley. "Heh, enough with the mushy thoughts, she probaly doesnt even like me," Phantom thought contradicting his fantasies.

The door to the kitchen opened and Raven walked in. Phantom looked up and into her blue eyes, how he admired them, how innocent yet devilish they were. "What are you here for?" Phantom asked in a rude tone. Raven remained silent, yet stared at Phantoms figure, wholly garbed in black. "Tell me why youve come to me in the middle of my cooking," Phantom said.

"Only reason that Im here is because Robin doesnt trust you yet," Raven said without displaying any emotion. Phantom looked at Raven sternly and replied,"But you do?"

Raven hesitated at this. What would she say to someone she hardly knew, for all she knew, he could be plotting to kill them.

"I cant say I do, but I cant say i dont, after all, you helped in the arrest of one of our more annoying enemies," Raven answered. Phantom sighed and said,"But do yo want to trust me, am i so transparent that you can see everything about me, or do you not trust me because Im dark, mysterious, and have hardly breathed a word about myself to any of you."

Once again Raven hesitated, Phantom seemed to stern, to angelic in some way that you couldnt help but trust him, but his mysterious aspect was strange. To Raven, it was intriqing because she wanted to find out why Phantom was so mysterious. "I know its off topic, but why are you called Phantom?" Raven asked. This answer was easy for Phantom, so he said," Because, in society, Im hardly noticed, people see right through me like Im a ghost, my friends also called me that because Im always able to sneak up on anyone."

Now Raven was really interested in Phantom, not only was he hot and sexy in her eyes, but he was also dark and mysterious like her, she really liked him, but the question was, did he like her? Raven didnt want to suffer heart break because phantom didnt like her. Her train of thought was interupted because the interuption answered her question, Phantom was kissing her. As soon as Raven realized this, she began kissing him back, giving him entrance to her mouth. In a matter of seconds, Phantom was holding her up against the wall consistently and relentlessly kissing her.

Unbeknownst to Phantom and Raven, a small, rather green rat was watching them. It ran through a small hole in the wall and morphed back into human shape. "So, whats going on Beast Boy?" Robin asked. Beast Boy worded the answer as simply as possibly, " Well, neither of them are working, theyre makin out!"

Well, how did ya like this chappie, review people.


	3. Dinner

Chapter 3-Dinner

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, and hop that more people will review for this chappie.

**RixieTrixie91-Wish I could do that, but I already have the latter part of the story written, so RobStar, I may change it, I dont know.**

Everyone was seated at a long table that Phantom had supplied. While they waited for their dinner to be done, Robins, Starfires, Cyborgs, and Beast Boys eyes were roaming over Phantom and Raven. "Why are you guys staring?" Raven asked innocently. Everyone remained silent. After about 5 minutes, Phantom got up and went into the kitchen. When he came out, he had a cart with many plates and many dishes with delicious looking meals on them. Very quickly and swiftly, Phantom tossed dishes which landed in front of everyone. Everyone had the same dish with chicken, corn, and baked potatoes (gotta love them). The only one who had something different was Beast Boy who had a large bowl of noodle soup.

"Bon Apetit," Phantom said in a Hannibal Lecter voice. He then sat down himself, but he didnt eat. The group started digging in except for Phantom and Raven who were too busy eyeing each other up. Every few seconds, their eyes would meet lovingly and lustfully. Raven giggled while Phantom began staring seductively.

"This is damn good chicken!" Cyborg yelled. Robin had to agree, "YES IT IS!" he yelled. Unlike Cyborg and Robin, Beast Boy said calmly,"This noodle soup is great, where did you learn to make it?" Phantom remained in a trance, staring at Raven. "DUDE, IM TALKIN TO YOU!"Beast Boy howled. Phantom broke out of his trance and stared at Beast Boy. "Good, as I was saying, this soup is great, where did you learn to make it?" Phantom remained silent for a moment, then he answered in his Hannibal voice, "Thank you, and I learned to make the soup while I was in Japan."

Raven suddenly stood up and said,"Please excuse me, I cant eat another bite," she then hurried off to her room. Phantom soon hurried after her, leaving the others staring. Very quickly, he turned around and said,"Neither of us have eaten, so you can eat our food."

Raven walked into her room and blushed severly after what she had done. She knew that Phantom would be following her, so she looked for a place to hide. She decided to stay to the side of the door since he would only be look straight. With her back up against the wall, she felt this odd feeling that she was being watched. "Trying to scare me eh," a voice whispered seductively. Raven backed away from the door and turned around. Seeing nothing she sighed. Suddenly, someone grabbed her waist and buried their face in her neck. Raven realized that somehow, Phantom got into her room without opening the door. But she didnt care, all she wanted now was him.

Phantom spun her around so that she was facing him and gave her a passionate kiss. To Ravens suprise, nothing exploded, nothing went fliying, nothing in her room moved the slightest inch. Raven broke the kiss and stared at Phantom. "How?"she asked. Phantom chuckled and answered,"Im the master of the night, so therefore, Im the lord of darkness, so Im keeping your powers at bay as I let a wave of new emotions flood into you until you can control them."

Raven kissed Phantom now. Deepening the kiss, Phantom carried her over to the bed and laid her down. For some reason, Raven broke the kiss and stared at Phantom. "Not now, not while the others are awake,"Raven said. Phantom nodded and got up. Raven got up and walked out of the room with Phantom following shortly after her.

Hahahahahah, I bet you guys actually thought there would be a lemon this soon. Depending on the number of reviews I get for this chapter, I may put a lemon or a lime in the next chapter, see ya.


	4. Romance of a Darkness

Chapter 4-Romance of a Darkness

Question to all my reviwers-Next chappie, what do u guys want, lemon, lime, or regular make-out session?

When Raven and Phantom walked into the living room, they saw the usual site, Cyborg and Beast Boy playing video games. But the thing that caught Raven and Phantoms attention was Robin sitting next to Starfire. They werent doing anything, but once in a while, unknowingly, their hands would touch and then they would blush like mad. Raven felt jealous of Starfire, after all, she had a crush on Robin for the longest, but she was with Phantom now, and she loved him more then anything.

Phantom sensing the jealousy radiating off of Raven clenched his fists. Since it was nighttime outside, because of Phantom, thunder could be heard, but not the usual thunder, to those who knew the usual sounds of nature, the thunder sounded dramatic and sorrowful. It began to rain. The split second that Phantom unclenched his fists, the rain and thunder stopped. "Raven, is something wrong, you have a slightly angry look on your face?" Phantom asked innocently. Raven then came back to reality and shook her head. After a moment of silence, she said,"No, nothing, I just found it strange that the rain began and ended."

Silence. Phantom was shocked that Raven even knew it had rained, but then again, Raven knew alot of things. Phantom sighed,"At least she hasnt figured me out fully yet. I cant tell her about my full power and that I really am the master and lord of the night," he thought as he sighed.

"Yo! Phantom, get over here, lets see how well you play!" Cyborg yelled. Phantom sighed again and answered, "Alright, but I warn you, Im an expert at most games." He and Raven walked over to the couch and sat down. Phantom snatched the controller from Beast Boy and started playing. For three hours they played Tekken 5, and Phantom won every battle. When everyone had given up on trying to beat him, it was eleven oclock. As everyone began going to sleep, Raven and Phantom went to take their showers.

15 minutes later, Raven and Phantom both walked back into the living room. Everyones mouths dropped at Ravens outfit. Instead of the usual blue or white leotard, Raven had a blood red one on. Phantom, well he let his hair down so it was shoulder length, and he was wearing a black, grey, and white camo bathrobe with matching pants. "Somethings incredibly wrong here!" Beast Boy yelled. Phantom nodded and said,"Your right, our colors dont match." Phantom then spun around in a 360 degree circle and appeared in all black pants and an all black bathrobe.

"Theres still something wrong here!" Beast Boy shouted while looking at Raven. Realizing what Beast Boy was saying, Phantom pointed his hand at BB. Blue energy glowed around Beast Boy. "Silence yourself fool!" Phantom said harshly. With a mere flick of his hand, Phantom threw Beast Boy across the room with a wave of telkinetic energy. The others knew Beast Boy deserved it, so they simply walked off to bed. After Beast Boy got up, he scrambled into his room. Phantom turned off the light and said to Raven,"Lets go up to the roof for a while."

When they emerged on the roof, there wasnt a single drop of rain, and no feeling of wetness. It was like it didnt even rain. This puzzled Raven, but she didnt care. Then for no reason, music began playing. There was no radio around so Raven looked at Phantom suspiciously, and she was right. Phantom had his hands in the air like a conducter at a musical, and music was actually playing to his command. But not regular music, or something that anyone would know, Phantom was playing his own piece. After this repeated motion lasted a few minutes, Phantom stopped and walked over to Raven. His dark figure slightly frightened her, but she couldnt answer when he asked, "How do you feel about me?" Staring at him stupidly with her mouth open but no words coming out, Raven remained silent. To stop her from staring, Phantom enamored her in a passionate kiss, while the music still played on its own, Raven lost herself in a state of ectasy.

I just had to give you guys a cliffie. After constantly getting them myself, I think that evil has rubbed off on me. Well, I need you guys to answer the question for the next chapter. See ya.


	5. The Night Together

Chapter Five-The Night Together

Authors note:It will be harder for me to update often now because I lost the notebook that had the story in it, but be assured, this will not cause many problems. And since hardly anyone reviewed for the last chappie, Im doing what I want here.

**Phantom Ange:As you always tell me, patience. Phantom will be god very soon.**

**Tiger Ramen Noodles:You see me everyday so ill show you the rewritten version.**

Recap:_Phantom enamored Raven in a passionate kiss while the music still played on its own, causing Raven to find herself in a state of ectasy._

Forcibly breaking the kiss, Phantom breathed heavy while staring at Raven waiting for an answer. She ramained silent. "Oh God, dont tell me that she doesnt love me as I do her, dont tell me that she loves that fool with a birds name,"Phantom cried in his mind. Raven broke out of Phantoms heavy grip and walked a few feet away from him. Since she had no answer, she sighed and said,"Phantom, the same question to you, how do you feel about me?" Knowing what Raven was planning to do, Phantom answered,"I know what youre thinking, but to be honest, I love you."

Raven recieved blush fever from that. Never before had anyone told her that they loved her. Beast Boy cam close once, but wasnt able to because he felt that he was betraying Terras love. "I guess I have to be truthful as well, Im split between you and Robin,"Raven replied. Phantom scowled and walked over to Raven. Embracing her around the waist, Phantom gazed deep into her eyes. His warm chocolate eyes were now cold and piercing, Raven felt as if he were looking deep into her soul. Which is what he was doing, but just as he reached what he wanted to see in her, her amthyest blue eyes broke him out of it. Soft, gentle, and loving, Phantom was lost in them. Finally making the decison to choose Phantom, Raven caught Phantom in a kiss this time. After two minutes of making out, Phantom broke the kiss and whispered,"Im glad to know you return my feelings, come, I wish to take you to a place that I value more then anything." Phantom wrapped his cloak around himself and Raven and they dissapeared into the night.

When Phantom unwraveled the cloak from Raven, she saw that they were in a lair. "It isnt the exact place, but I recreated as best I could. Raven looked around, in one area of this place, there was an organ, an another a piano. But what puzzled Raven was the number of masks that were hanging on the wall. "Do you like it?"Phantom asked destroying her trance. Raven hesitated before asking, but finally asked,"Where are we?"

Phantom ran over to the organ and said,"Why, were under the theatre in jump city that plays the musical of "The Phantom of the Opera", and this is my recreation of The Phantoms lair, its not as good as the real one in Paris that the real Phantom set up more then a century ago." How Phantom was able to do this, Raven didnt know, all she knew was that if he was a Phantom or not, she loved him. "I am the angel of music, come to me angel of music," Phantom said in a hynotic voice. By command, Raven walked over to Phantom. Instead of playing music and teaching Raven to sing, Phantom led Raven to the familiar golden bird bed. "Phantom, what of the others, they wont know where we are,"Raven said. Knowing Raven was right, Phantom stood up and gesture for Raven to hold onto him. Instead of wrapping his cloak around them as he did before, Phantom tensed his muscles and he and Raven appeared back in the tower. Following Raven to her room, Phantom began kissing her again. Tripping on the carpet and falling onto the bed, Raven rested her head against Phantoms shoulder(They still have their clothes on so they didnt do what you think they did). They fell asleep like that, but as he drifted off to sleep, Phantom felt that after this night, hell would break loose.


	6. Prelude to the Dark Play

Chapter 6-Prelude to a Dark Play

Alright Mon Amis, good news for me, bad news for you. Starting this week, me and Tiger Ramen Noodles have to start preparing for the new Star Wars movie, god I love that series almost as much as the Phantom. There are only two gods, Erik Dessler-The Phantom, and Lord Darth Vader. No me and Tiger arent gay, but were very good friends.

It was twelve in the afternoon and Phantom and Raven hadnt been seen. "Why isnt Raven up? Shes usually one of the first of us awake,"Robin asked blankly. Beast Boy gave the "I dont know" gesture. Simply to add to Robins question, Cyborg asked,"And what about that dude Phantom, for all we know, he could have killed or kidnapped her."

"Friends, I have checked this_ Phantoms _room and he is not in there,"Starfire said innocently floating into the living room. Beast Boy sighed and said,"I guess...I guess well just have to check Ravens room." So everyone huddled over to Ravens room and knocked on the door softly. She didnt answer so Robin walked over to the keypad and entered the code for her room. When the door opened, the room was pitch black. After Beast Boy walked in a few steps, he let out a sharp gasp(we all obiously know what he saw). When the others walked in they also gasped. In the background, the stereo was playing "Still in Love Song" by The Stills. But as everyone advanced towards the bed, the song quickly changed to B.Y.O.B. by System of a Down, and in an instant, Phantom was awake and hovering over everyone and glaring.

"Why have you come in here?"Phantom yelled in a way that made even Raven burst right off the bed. Raven was angrier then Phantom when she saw the others in the room, so she began screaming at them to get out and throwing things at them. As she threw things at everyone, her red leotard started glowing scarlet and changed form. No longer in her blood red leotard, but a white corset. "Ummm, not the color I was aiming for, but that will do just fine for tonight,"Phantom said.

"What about tonight?"Robin asked sarcastically. Phantom sighed and answered,"Me and Raven are going to go see a musical about a very old friend of mine." Phantom then wrapped his cloak around himself and Raven and they dissapeared.

Phantom and Raven appeared on top of the tower. Phantom sighed and said sorrowfully,"Raven, I have to go to Paris, I want you to come with me, but thats if you want to leave your friends. The play were going to see tonight is my present before I leave."

"What play is it?"Raven asked. Phantom walked over to the edge of the roof and said ,"Le Fantome del Opera."

Dun, dun, dun, another cliffie, I will update sometime after this week sice I cant update again this week like I want to, but oh well, I get to see Episode III, MWAHAHAH


	7. The Power of the Music of the Night

**Chapter Seven-"The Power of the Music of the Night"**

At 6 oclock, Phantom was waiting for Raven on the roof. Garbed in a black tuxedo with a black cloak, Phantom blended right into the sunset. When Raven emerged on the roof, she saw Phantom standing there, in her mind, he looked like a

god.

"W hats with the white skirt and shirt?"Phantom asked while walking out of the sunset.

"Well, I figured I would wear a different color then dark blue and wear something other then my leotards,"Raven answered in an innocent tone.

"The color white isnt pure enough for you, you should be wearing something more innocent,"Phantom said in an overpowering voice.

"What color is more pure then white?"Raven asiked sarcatically.

"Good point,"Phantom answered.

After their little color discussion, Phantom wrapped his cloak around himself and Raven and they dissapeared. After five minutes of pure darkness, they reappeared outside the Jump City Majestic Theatre(The theatre that plays Phantom in NY is called the Majestic). Phantom took out his unlimited V.I.P. pass and showed it to the guy at the door. The guy let Phantom and Raven in and they took their seats

3 hours later----------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was in tears in Phantoms arms. Five minutes beforehand, the play had finished and they exited the theatre. Now, they were back in the underground lair that Phantom had shown to Raven two days before.

"Raven, it is alright to mourn for The Phantom, but you should not because...because..."Phantom said, drowning into silence.

"Because?"Raven asked.

"Because Im a descendent of the real Phantom! My real name is Erik Dessler V!" Phantom yelled.

"That cant be true, the Phantom is a fictional character!" Raven yelled at Phantom.

"I lie not my dear, and never insult my family like that, I am an honest to god descendent of Erik that Phantom. If you want proof, Ill show you!" Phantom yelled in a begging way. After that, he pulled a brown contact off of his left eye and it was blue. "I may not have the facial defection, but I inherited my ancestors eyes."

"Now your acting as if thats bad, miscolored eyes show no problem to me," Raven said to Phantom.

Phantom then picked Raven up and carried her over to the gold swan bed and laid her down on it. Then he fell on it and laid next to Raven.

"Christine," Phantom said to Raven in a seductive tone.

"How did you... know my real name?" Raven asked.

"The night tells me everything," Phantom answered.

"Phantom, can you do me a favor?"Raven asked lustfully.

"?"

"Phantom, prove to me that you love me,"Raven said. Phantom stared in a state of shock. He had not been expecting Raven to ask something like that, although he was hoping that she would. After all, he wanted her ah his.

"Are you sure, Raven?" Phantom asked. Raven nodded. In a brief flash of light, Phantom skipped the time frame at that moment of him and Raven making love. Now he was lying next to Raven on the swan bed sleeping.

In the background, Erik Is ghost stood watching over Phantom and Raven. "I guess he is strong enough to be Lord of the Night, now, the power of the music of the night belongs to him, I wonder how he will use it?" The Ghost said.

Well, thats it for this chapter, hope you guys liked it. No, the storys not done yet. Review people!


	8. Wrath of the Other Titans

Authors Note: Sorry about the long wait, but I had a long problem with writers block, but now thats over, on with the show. Oh, and by the way, me and Tiger Ramen Noodles went to see the play of Phantom twice this month. Both times we went backstage and saw Hugh Panaro, the man who plays the Phantom. Everyone was terribly nice to us, except for Hugh. He is like the most civil, kind, nicest person Ive ever met.

Chapter Eight: Wrath of the other Titans

"Friend Robin, wake up, friend Raven is missing," thats all Starfire had to say and Robin was awake.

"WHAT! Ravens missing? HOW!" Robin shrieked.

"Apparently. she and Phantom never came back last night," Cyborg said calmly.

Robin was infuriated with how cool and collected Cyborg was about this. Jealousy twinged at Robin at the thought of Raven willingly doing things with him. He was jealous simply at the sight of Raven with Phantom, but the thought of them together simply infuriated Robin more.

"Uhhh, Robin, Earth to Robin, what do you want to do?" Beast Boy asked.

"Have you traced her transmitter?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, their under a theatre," Cyborg answered. Not another word was said and the Titans were off.

...With Phantom and Raven...

Phantom was just waking up when the prievious nights events came fully into frame.

"Oh God," Phantom moaned when the images came rushing back to him.

"What is it?" Raven muttered sleepily. Phantom did not know how to explain it to her, so he simply said,"Raven, honey, open your eyes."

She did as she was told and to Phantoms suprise, she made no reaction. "Raven, why arent you saying anything?" Phantom asked worriedly.

"What? Am I supposed to scream? I love you Erik, what about this seems weird to you?" Raven asked.

"I didnt think this would happen, Raven what if, what if..." Phantoms voice trailed off.

"What if I have your baby? I want to," Raven answered.

"Your too young, after all, your only what, 16? Im 20, so it was wrong of me to do this," Phantom said with guilt in his voice.

"You forget, Im half demon, so Ill handle it, plus Im as old as you because of my demon blood," Raven said trying to calm Phantom down.

"Christine? What about your friends, what are you going to tell them?" Phantom shrieked at Raven.

"Calm down Erik, Im sure theyll understand our love," Raven said trying to soothe Phantom.

Phantom had gotten up and put on a purple cloak with white lining and stripes, after he was dressed, he simply replied,"I hope your right," a thought of Robins feelings and the Jealousy Raven felt when se saw him with Starfire.

"I probably am," Raven said, putting on a white leotard with pruple lining and stripes.

The sound of the other Titans footsteps was heard by Phantom, he quickly grabbed Raven and said,"Come, I must return you, your foolish friends are probably hunting us down!" He then grabbed her hand and began leading her up to the entrance from which the other Titans were coming in.

Robin and the others were making their way down into the cellar when they saw a light in the darkness. All of the Titans braced their weapons for what was coming. When they saw that it was Phantom and Raven, they lowered their weapons.

"Where were you two last night?" Beast Boy asked.

"And why didnt you come back?" Cyborg asked.

"What exactly did you two do last night?" Robin asked, the anger in his voice.

"Well, we were here all night, and we would have come back but we were so exhausted that we fell asleep," Phantom said. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked saitisfied, but Robin remained suspicious.

"Phantom, we should just tell them," Raven stressed out.

"I cant, you tell them," Phantom said with the fear evident in his voice.

"Fine, me and Phantom are going to be married," Raven said very calmly. Phantom was shocked that she said that instead of the true events and hoped that it would quell the anger he sensed in Robin. But his hopes were not answered because Robin pulled out his Bird-a-rang and ran at Phantom with it.

"Die!" Robin yelled. He then slashed Phantoms face so badly that you would think Jack the Ripper had done it. Robin would have continued if Phantom had not pulled out a surgical blade and stabbed Robin in the stomach with it. Immeadiatley after he was free, Phantom began shrieking and laughing at the same time because Robins body began twitching like a spider. Phantom then ran into the darkness and vanished. Raven ran after him and found herself in what was the lair. But now everything was gone. The swan bed, the organ, the music sheets, everything.

"Erik," Raven cried. Tears fell from her eyes. She lost all her senses and fainted from the sadness. She had not even sensed Erik standing right next to her before she fainted. But after she did, Phantom put a black cloak over her body and muttered,"Christine, I will see you again." He then pulled the cloak away and she was gone.

Beast Boy looked over from Robin and saw Raven unconcious on the ground. He ran over to her and lifted her up and yelled,"Hey guys, Phantoms gone but Ravens here."

The healthy Titans lifted the wounded ones and went back to Titans tower, the innocent ones uncursed by Phantom.


	9. Authors Note

**Authors note: **Well, Im shocked that hardly anybody has reviewed my story even though 464 people have read the chapters. Im not going to update if no one reviews, if I get at least 5 reviews for the last chapter, then Ill update again.


	10. The Unseen Voice 5 years Later

**Authors Note**- Well, I guess not alot of people liked that last chapter, after all, I only got THREE REVIEWS FOR IT! But I will strive to continue updating, Count R.P.Orlok will never rest. This story is now in the Raven-Robin section because thats what the next few chapters will be about. Although that wont be the end.

**Chapter Nine-** The Unseen Voice (5 Years Later)

After that night, Raven became very distant from the other Titans. Although she had forgiven the others for the way they acted, she was yet to forgive Robin for what he had done. It was strange though, Raven hadnt forgiven Robin, and yet she and him were going out. In fact, on more then one occasion, the other Titans caught the two kissing fiercer and more feverently then they ever thought Phantom had. But on this one day, an old friend would return to the Titans, and he would be more powerful then he ever had been.

It was 8:00 Saturday night in the middle of the Winter when once more, the alarm went off startling everyone.

"Damnit, when is that alarm going to stop doing that!" Cyborg shouted in a more, adultlike voice.

"Calm down Cyborg, your acting childish," Raven stated calmly. After the five years of Phantoms dissapearence, she began talking more like him, and she too, sounded like an adult.

"Raven honey, leave Cyborg alone, he was just startled," Robin said simply.

"Are we going to go stop this villian or what?" Beast Boy asked in a shout.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted, and they were off.

When the Titans arrived at the scene, they saw Mumbo Jumbo being dragged into the shadows. He dropped the bags of cash he robbed from the bank and began kicking and screaming. Deja Vu to the Titans, the police officers were baffled, they didnt know what to do, so they didnt shoot, they didnt even move. Minutes after Mumbo was dragged into the alley, he flew out. But now he was covered in blood, and on his shirt, in black ink, were the intials "**E.P.D."** and beneath the letters was a picture of the moon. Before any of the Titans noticed, Raven had run into the shadows of the alleyway.

"RAVEN! Wait!" Robin shouted, running after her.

Raven had come to a dead end in the alleyway, and unbeknownst to her, a shadow kneeled upon the edge of the roof of a building.

"My dear, it seems Ive spared you some work, not that you or the other fools deserve it," the figure spoke softly. The voice was so familiar to Raven, and yet so different. So soft, yet so threatening.

"This aura, it belongs to... no, it couldnt be, this aura is much stronger, more powerful," Raven spoke. The figure smirked and giggled silently.

"She doesnt even know, and she wont, not until I feel like it," the figure said. The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself to be Erik (obiously).

"Raven, what are you doing?" Robin shouted alerting both Phantom and Raven. Raven quickly turned around to Robin.

"ARGHHHHH!" Phantom shouted. A black tornado suddenly consumed both Robin and Raven. Along with the tornado, a snowstorm hit and mixed with the tornado and the image went black to both Robin and Raven. Phantom quickly swooped down and left a note right next to Robin. He then jumped back on top of a building and wrapped himself in his new black cloak and once again, he dissapeared.

**3 Hours Later**

A blurry image came back to both Robin and Raven. They both saw a bright light. Then Cyborg appeared before them, then Beast Boy, then Starfire.

"Friend Robin, Friend Raven, are you all right?" Starfire asked.

"Where are we?" Robin asked.

"Back at the tower, we followed you two into the alley when we heard someone yell, and you were there lying in the snow, out cold," Cyborg answered.

"We were hit by a tornado and a snowstorm," Robin said.

"Dude, there was no tornado, nor a snowstorm, if there was, we would have felt it," Beast Boy said in a curious tone.

"How can that be?" Raven replied, finally speaking up.

"Maybe this will answer it," Cyborg said holding out an envelope. On the cover of it was a wax black rose bud. Robin took out his bird-a-rang, cut off the rose bud, and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Its a message," Robin said.

"Well duh! What does it say?" Beast Boy said.

Robin glared at Beast Boy, but turned his faceback to the letter and read"To the Titans, I, the Lord of the Night, have taken your place as this citys protector, you can either move on, or simply stay and quit. It is your choice, and I expect to view your decision soon," and thats where the letter ended.

"It couldnt be, I refuse to believe it," Raven sobbed, pulling her knees to her chest.

"What Raven?" Robin asked softly.

"Are you that foolish not to remember! Phantom used to announce himself as the 'Lord of the Night'!' Raven shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Raven honey, its probably a fake, a ruse," Robin said trying to calm her. Raven wasnt going to be convinced easily, so just to try, Robin kissed her. She kissed back. They would have kept on if Beast Boy hadnt shouted, "Dude, were right here!"

They broke the kiss and Raven wiped her eyes. "Your probably right," Raven said. Now that all the Titans had calmed down, they finally realized how late it was and went to sleep.

**With Phantom**

Phantom had just returned to the black mansion he owned outside of Jump City. The minute he walked through the door, he was greeted by his new lover, Terra.

"Hey, how did it go baby?" Terra asked romantically.

"Fine, absolutley as planned, they dont know a thing," Phantom answered. He then pulled Terra to him and kissed her. She returned the kiss. After a short while she broke the kiss and asked, "Did you miss me that much?"

"More then Raven," Phantom lied. As much as he now loved Terra, he didnt know how to break it to her if Raven still loved him. For if when he revealed hmself to her, she admitted that she still loved him, he couldnt deny her, for he was still in love with her. The only reason he was lucky was because he hadnt yet proposed to Terra, and he didnt plan to, not until he found out Ravens feelings.

"Erik, earth to Erik the Phantom," Terra said breaking Phantom out of his trance. He merely smirked, wrapped his cloak around himself and Terra, and they landed on his bed.

"Goodnight Terra," Phantom said. He then kissed her, rolled to the side and fell asleep.

"Goodnight love," Terra said, wrapping her arms around Phantom and falling asleep.


	11. 2 VS 4

**Authors Note:** Ahhh! The reviews from the last chapter made me so very happy. I would personally like to thank Sarah, Trinity, and Blade of Destiny for their great reviews (after all, you guys put me into a good mood). By the way, the rae/rob and Terra/Phan is only temporary.

**Chapter 10- 4 VS 2**

Terra awoke the next morning expecting Phantom to be sleeping next to her. But for the first time in the years that theyve been with each other, he had gotten up before her without waking her or going back to sleep. When Terra looked at the clock, it was only eight in the morning. Instead of going back to sleep or waiting for Phantom to return to her with breakfast, she threw on a gray bathrobe and walked out of the bedroom. As she walked through the shadows of the mansion, she didnt notice a pair of eyes watching her. When Terra got into the kitchen, she saw a plate with eggs, pancakes, bacon, toast, and juice. When an arm wrapped around her neck, she purred and she heard the culptrit say,"Your up early."

"Phantom, you didnt have to do this," Terra squealed.

"Your right, I did it because I felt like it," Phantom replied, letting go of Terra. Immediatley after Phantom let go of her, she dove right onto a chair and began eating. "I thought I didnt have to do this," Phantom said sarcastically.

"You didnt, but its good that you did, Im hungry as hell," Terra replied with her mouth full.

"Oh well," Phantom said. He then pulled out a bottle of red wine, poured a glass, and sat across from Terra and began eating himself.

"Do you have anything planned for today?" Terra asked curiously. Phantom merely smirked.

**With the Titans**

After the prievious nights events, the Titans were lucky if they got any sleep. Or at least that applies to Robin and Raven, who were up most of the night in silence, constantly contemplating how the could have been hit by a storm without anyone knowing. But as the clock struck eight, the sun began to rise. In Ravens room, the shades were up for once, and the rising sun highlighted the entire room. But as the sun reached reached Ravens sleeping figure, she began to stir. And as the sun swept over her completley, she opened her eyes which were red from the lack of sleep and the consistent tears she shed while she was awake and while she was asleep.

"Thats strange, when did I leave the shades up?" Raven thought out loud. When the answer hit her, she collapsed to the floor and began sobbing waterfalls.

Upon hearing Ravens sobs, Robin shot right up and ran into her room. When he saw her in a heap on the floor, he rushed over to her and held her in his arms. "Raven, whats wrong?" Robin asked.

"He promised to come back for me, and Ive betrayed him," Raven sobbed.

"Who promised, who did you betray?" Robin asked.

"Phantom, he promised to return to me when I was of age, and Ive betrayed him by being with you," Raven answered, sobbing more.

"Raven honey, youve been of age for three years, why would he return now instead of back when you first became of age. And why would you think that youve betrayed him by being with me? And why do you think hes involved with yesterdays events?" Robin asked.

"Its possible that he was afraid to come back, and Ive betrayed him because him and I have been engaged since the night he took me out to the theatre. The only reason I believed his was involved with yesterday is because he kept on proclaimiing that he was the lord of the night. The reason I know he wasnt lying is because at night, he did the most amazing impossible things, and it didnt even have to be nighttime out, all he had to do was enter the shadows and he was God," Raven answered.

Before, the conversation could go any further, the alarm rang. Before it could wake any of the others up, Robin turned it off and he and Raven were off to the scene of the crime.

When Robin and Raven reached the town square, the police pointed to the candy store. Walking out of the store at that moment was a man with auburn hair and blue eyes.

"Ahhh, so you must be the famous Titans, but I thought there were more. Or did I simply call to early for the Titans to wake up? Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, famous superheroes are not supposed to be lazy," The man said.

"Who are you?" Robin asked in a military like tone.

"Just call me, Sweettooth," Sweettooth answered. He then pulled out a jawbreaker and threw it at the ground. It exploded into a mist of pink smoke that smelt strangly like strawberries. But once the smoke cleared, Sweettooth was gone. When Robin ran over to where Sweettooth was standing, Raven picked up an envelope that was next to the shattered jawbreaker. When she opened it, there was a note that said,_"My brother is always watching."_ It was simple enough to figure out, but Raven couldnt let Robin or the others see this, they would freak out. So she his the note inside of her hood and walked over to Robin.

"Damnit, not a trace of anything," Robin muttered.

"Its alright, lets just go back to the tower," Raven said in a soothing voice. Robin nodded and they were off.

Once back at the tower, Raven ran straight to her room. She quickly closed and locked the door. Afterwards, she ran to her dresser and put the note into a drawer. Then she stared at herself in the mirror and for the first time since Phantom dissapeared, she noticed the pendant of the mask and rose hanging on the mirror.

"Phantom," Raven sobbed. Once again, she collapsed into a heap on the floor and she fell asleep from crying.

The next time Raven opened her eyes, it was eight at night. Before she could say a word, the alarm went off again. "Maybe if I fake sleep, I wont have to go," Raven thought to herself. But before she could put her plan into action, her door opened and in walked Beast Boy who yelled," Raven lets go, Terras in the park and shes screaming for us to go and face her!" Raven suddenly jumped up and practically flew ahead of the team to the park.

"Nice of you guys to join me," Terra said sarcatically.

"Terra, I thought you were on our side now?" Beast Boy asked. Terra didnt answer because she was distracted by a figure walking towards her in hot pink robes. When they realized it was a guy, Ravens heart lept. The guy looked exactly like Phantom. But instead of walking to Raven, he walked over to Terra. She cuddled into him and muttered,"Phantom."

"Terra, I love you, but its time for my charade to end, Im not Phantom, Im his brother, Sweettooth," Sweettooth said softly. Terra jerked her head from his chest and looked at him with an unconvinced face.

"You cant be, you have the same brown eyes," Terra replied. Sweettooth then popped his face against his hand and out came two brown contact lenses. And when Terra looked back up, she saw the two most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. "OK... so you lied to me, but you still acted as yourself, and I still love you," Terra said pulling Sweettooth into a kiss.

"Excuse me, but what is going on here?" asked a voice from behind Terra and Sweettooth. The two seperated and there, in the middle, stood Phantom. Raven ran over to him and embraced him to the point of death. He embraced her back and whispered in her ear,"Did you miss me?"

"Since the day you left," Raven smirked.

"Now is that proper behavior for the one you love?" Phantom asked sarcastically. It was however, after Phantom said this, that Raven noticed a white half-mask on his face.

"Maybe," Raven giggled.

"Maybe because...youve betrayed me!" Phantom yelled. He then threw Raven to Sweettooth and wailed,"Sweettooth, get her out of here, Ill deal with her later, and if I find out you harmed her, it will be the wrath of the night!" Sweettooth nodded and dissapeared under his robe with Raven.

"Should I leave as well?" Terra asked. Phantom looked over to her and shook his head.

"Terra, why are you on his side?" Beast Boy bawled.

"Because he wanted vengance, besides, you took love from him, you took his love from him," Terra answered.

"But I didnt... have anything to do with that," Beast Boy begged.

"Not you, Robin, but youve sided with the wrong person,"Terra said. Instead of letting Terra and Beast Boy finish their conversation, Phantom yelled and the sky quickly went pitch black and a snowstorm began brewing.

"Terra, enough talk, I need you!" Phantom yelled. Terra turned to him and nodded. She left Beast Boys side and joined Phantom.

"Terra, why?" Beast Boy asked. Terra hesitated, but lifted the ground that the Titans were on and began spinning it wildly. Phantom used his powers and lifted the snow that was already on the ground and threw it into the whirlwind that Terra was forming with the earth.

"Theyve recorded Typhoons, Hurricanes, Tornadoes, whirlwinds, whirlpools, and water tornadoes, but they havent said anything about snowstorm typhoons!" Phantom yelled as he made the snowstorm get fiercer. Soon after, the Titans couldnt see the outside world and Phantom couldnt see the Titans.

Inside of the typhoon, the Titans had gained their balance on the spinning rock, but had no idea how to get out. "Guys, let me see how fierce this storm is," Cyborg said in a more...idiotic...tone. He walked over to the edge and stuck his left hand into the storm. There was a clanging of metal and Cyborg squealed in pain. When he went back towards the Titans, his left hand was gone.

"Cyborg," Robin yelled running over to his friend.

"Robin, theres no way out,"Cyborg moaned in pain.

**Outside the Typhoon**

"Phantom, dont you think you being a little brutal?" Terra asked. Phantom paid no mind to her. Instead, he formed an orb comprised of darkness from the sky and threw it at the typhoon. Once again, Robin cameface to face, with the black tornado. Since Phantom was paying no mind to her, Terra stopped holding the ground in the air when she heard Beast Boy scream.

"No, Phantom stop!"Terra yelled. Phantom was preoccupied with another sight at the moment. Raven was jumping into the tornado from atop Sweettooths pink cloud.

"Raven, NO!" Phantom yelled.

Well, thats it for this chapter, you guys better review, or I will get the squirrels! Lets see, I want at least 8 reviews for this chapter, or I wont update until I get a review that makes me really happy.


	12. The Shadows of Life

**Authors Note: The reviews from the last chapter were wonderful.**

**Sarah- Terra had no idea that it was Sweettooth that she was going out with. It was sweettooth that was with her the entire time.**

**Trinity- Thank you very much.**

**NeetFreak- Yes, I do understand that this fic is as complicated and confusing as the song "Somebody Told Me", but then again, thats how my life is. Or rather, thats how I make it.**

**Tiger Ramen Noodles- No comment.**

**Recap**

_"No, Phantom stop!" Terra yelled. Phantom was preoccupied with another sight at the moment. Raven was jumping into the typhoon from atop Sweettooths pink cloud._

_"Raven, NO!" Phantom yelled._

**On with the story**

Chapter 11- The Shadows of Life

Phantom lost all thought as he saw Raven plummeting straight into the typhoon. He called back his shadow, and stopped the storm. The snow that was circling the typhoon dropped, and so did the ground that the Titans were standing on. Once the smoke cleared, Phantom wished it hadnt. For there, in plain sight, was Robin kissing Raven. As much as he didnt want to do it, Phantom ran over to find himself stepping into something wet. He looked down to see himself standing in a pool of blood.

"Raven, oh god Raven, why?" Phantom muttered softly.

(Imagine the song "Untitled" by Simple Plan playing right now)

"Robin, I love you," Raven said coughing up blood.

"Raven, you cant leave me," Robin said. He ripped off his mask and for the first time, everyone saw his face, his eyes rather. They were the most magnificent hazel.

"She would rather the handsome one, I know it, it would be better for her," Phantom thought to himself. He felt a hand go on his shoulder. He swiftly turned and yelled,"Sweettooth, get away from me, your the reason this happened!" All eyes were on Phantom. Sweettooth merely looked past Phantom and saw what had happened to Raven. She had cuts and scrapes everywhere. Her leotard was horribly ripped and she had at least one deep gash on each limb.

"Phantom, come here," Raven squealed, coughing up more blood. In less then a second, Phantom was by her side.

"What is it?" Phantom asked. Raven reached around her neck and pulled off Phantoms pendant. She put it in his and closed it.

"This is yours," Raven moaned.

"I cant take this back, I gave it to you," Phantom replied holding out the pendant.

"I want you to take it back, as I can no longer return your love," Raven answered. Phantom shot Robin an angry and jealous glare.

"Nevertheless, you cannot die," Phantom stated in a more commanding tone.

"How is she not going to die, I mean, what are you gonna do, use the light to heal her!" Beast Boy asked sarcastically. At that moment, Raven lost breath and died in Robins arms.

"URGHHHHH!" Phantom yelled with his arms outstretched. Blue wisps began radiating from Phantoms shoulders. In a mere second, the ground was shaking like mad. Shadows and blue wisps were flying into Raven faster then the speed of light. Quickly after, Phantom stopped and fell on one knee. His heart skipped a beat and he had a shortage of breath.

"Brother, are you all right?" Sweettooth asked, him and Terra rushing over to Phantom.

"Is Raven all right?" Phantom asked back, gasping for breath. Raven stirred and sat up in Robins arms. All the blood that was on the ground was gone and Ravens body was free of any injuries. Her leotard was back to normal as well. She looked over to Robin and kissed him once more on the lips. When she didnt hear even a grunt from Phantom, so she looked over to him. When she saw him hunched over, she immediatley ran over to him.

"Phantom!" Raven yelled in a worried tone. Phantom looked her straight in the eyes. Tears that were rimming beforehand fell out.

"Your," Phantom gasped for breath and continued,"alright...I can go without," he gasped more,"regrets." Raven began crying like a little girl, without the sobs.

"Phantom, you saved my life, and...and...and I love you in a way that I could never love anyone," Raven said trying to soothe Phantom.

"Like a father? I love you, and will always love you, but now, I have been freed, and have freed you in turn," Phantom said.

Raven began sobbing now. She watched as her former lover and fiance look over to Sweettooth and Terra and mutter,"Good Luck my brother, good luck my love," he said looking back at Raven.

Everyone felt a great deal of sorrow now. Both Robin and Raven felt a pang of guilt.

"Well, one of my stories is over now, and I must go, FOR I AM THE LORD OF THE NIGHT!" Phantom shouted, standing and running to the edge of ground. He jumped into the river and a black shadow shot over the darkened water.

Raven and the others ran over to find nothing. Phantom was gone and presumably dead.

"Phantom," Raven said. Robin turned her to face him. She finally the noticed his great hazel eyes and found herself lost in them. They shared a passionate kiss.

"Dont worry, my brother will come back, someday," Sweettooth said forcing Robin and Raven to end their kiss.

OOOOOOOOOOOBack in the TowerOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When the Titans (including Sweettooth and Terra) got back to the tower, they found a note on the kitchen counter that said,"_Shes yours."_

Raven read the note and ran into her room with more tears threatening to fall. She walked over to her dresser and found another note on it. It said,_"I leave you now for you to forget and move on. Just remember that all you have to do is call my name and I will be there."_ Raven blushed, sighed, and put the note into a drawer. Once again, she looked into her mirror and saw the pendant of the mask and rose. And once again, it was hung over the mirror. She looked back down and noticed the white porcelain mask that he wore tonight during the brief meeting. She picked it up and put it on top of the note in the drawer. She sighed and left the room to meet up with the others. What she didnt notice, was that still lying on top of her dresser was a rose next to another mask.

**The End**

Ok, how did you guys like it. Yes this is the end of the story. But I was thinking of doing a sequel after I post the first chapter of my kids next door story. So, in your reviews, tell me if I should do a sequel, and if the majority says I should, then I will. But the best reviewer will get a part in the sequel (should I post it) so send in those reviews.


	13. About the Sequel

Author's Note again- About a sequel

Ok people, originally, I wasnt going to do a sequel. But then, reading how many reviews I got and how encouraging they were, I am going to do a sequel, and I will be introducing two more characters, for now, I will not disclose who they are. And I wont be able to update that often because Im starting 8th grade now and its gonna be really hard. Expect the first chapter of the sequel to be up by the end of October the latest.

Yours Sincerest Lord,

Count Raziel Phantom Orlok

P.S. Depending on the reviews I get, I might just post the sequel sooner if I have time. Review


End file.
